terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Sun Lord
The Sun Lord is a War-Mode Version of Moon Lord but more powerful. Instead of 3 True Eyes of Cthulhu, it has 7 True Solar Eyes and also has 4 Hands. It acts exactly like Moon Lord but if player gets too far Sun Lord will Teleport and deal 9999 Damage (Same as Dungeon Guardian). As he is the Sun Lord, he represents a mythical creature, unlike Moon Lord who represents Cthulhu, This Creature represents the Living Sun, you could also tell by the Aura Ring around his head. The Four hands are an extra addition to this boss, making it more difficult and sometimes even so hard it's pretty impossible to beat.. But there are quite some ways to easily eradicate this creature. Map Icon > Appearance He doesn't look too different from Moon Lord, the only thing that is different is that now he has Golden Skin, and Red Insides. He also now has 7 True Solar Eyes and 2 Additional Hands. And he is slightly larger and more massive than Moon Lord. Stats * Hands: 50000 (65000 in Expert Mode) *Eyes: 70000 (89000 in Expert Mode) *Mouth: 90000 (120000 in Expert Mode) *Core: 500000 (680000 in Expert Mode) *Total: 710000 (954000 in Expert Mode) Fight Sun Lord will shoot Solar Eyes that follow the player for 3 minutes and can deal 250 damage and has 0.4% chance of dealing 1000 damage to the player. Once you defeat the eyes from his hands, the eyes from its head will open. he summons True Solar Eyes (a Yellow version of True Eye of Cthulhu). In order to fight Sun Lord's Heart, you have to destroy the Shield first unlike Moon Lord which removes its shield. It also shoots a Solar Ray that deals 300 damage (Red version of Phantasmal Deathray) True Solar Eye Also the screen will now flash sometimes, because of the Aura Projection around Sun Lord's Head. If the player gets too far from Sun Lord, it will teleport at the player and deal 9999 Damage, much like the Dungeon Guardian. When the Sun Lord dies, the body will fall to the ground, and if the player touches the falling body, it will get knockbacked and take 50 Damage. Expert * Sun Lord will move slightly faster * He will also knockback the player now * True Solar eyes can now inflict a Burning Effect on the Player. * Health increases to 954000 (Total health of Eyes, Hands, Mouth and Heart) * Damage increased by 10% on Every Attack * If the player runs too far away from Sun Lord, the player will instantly die, no need for Sun Lord to teleport at the player. * When Sun Lord dies, the body will fall to the ground and explode, each hit dealing 100 Damage Spawning To summon Sun Lord you need to Craft Burning Sigil. you have to do Celestial Sigil + 15 Solar Fragments and 100 Hellstone Bars. - It can also be summoned by simply destroying the Celestial Pillars, then in the Underworld, another final pillar will spawn, it is the Cross Pillar. it will act like a normal pillar but summons reddish-yellow versions of EVERY other pillar monsters. Good Luck. Burning Sigil > Miscellaneous * Slightly Larger than Moon Lord * Immune to all debuffs * Immune to lava * 100% knockback (KB) resistance * Spawn Time: Daytime * Biome: Underworld Drops - The Cosmic Cyclone has a 60% chance of dropping - It is a buffed version of Star Wrath. - Solar Flare has a 60% chance of dropping - It shoots Solar Flares from the sky. - Portal Gun has a 100% chance of dropping - It acts like the normal Portal Gun. - Solarite Ore (x100) has a 90% chance of dropping - Can be used to craft Armor, Tools and Weapons. - Iron God Staff has a 10% chance of dropping - Turns everything it hits into stones. Not effective on Bosses. - Procyon Arrow (x67/68/69/59) has a 100% chance of dropping - Acts like the Luminite Arrow - Sun Lord Mask - When worn, it releases a light aura around the player's head - Sun Lord Trophy - Can be placed. ' ' - Treasure Bag (Expert) has more additional loot. Achievement Dyson Impact Defeat the Sun Lord, The monster who's Aura can Blind the weak ones. Trivia * The Sun Lord is a recolor of Moon Lord, but has an Extra set of Arms to help him out. * He is also inspired by an Character from Another Game * The Sun Lord can also be known as "Solaris" because it fits into the theme, and the name is not an Moon Lord rip-off. * The Sun Lord sprite appeared in one of Pedguin's Videos but he never credited the original creator. * The Sun Lord sprite appeared in one of Gameraider's Videos. * The Original Creator is TripletsXD56. Boss Theme Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters